¿Un divorcio?, Una boda y una cita
by Ruko Megpoid
Summary: Un divorcio indeseado, una boda deseada, y una cita anhelada. Normalmente la gente no piensa lo que puede causar, solo actúa, aunque... normalmente se tiene que pensar algunas veces no se tiene que hacer. Eso lo saben las PPG y los RRB -Asco de resumen, pero soy nueva incursionando aquí, por favor lean :D-


HOLA! vengo del otro lado (osease otra sección xD) de Vocaloid. Y nada...

Más que PPG no me pertenece y saludos :D

* * *

En la grandiosa y hermosa ciudad de Saltadilla, concretamente en una casa, bastante bonita por fuera, con un bello jardín… estaba en un caos total, rayos de color verde salían por todos lados, destellantes luces del mismo color estaban dentro de la casa, y se veían por los huecos donde debían ir las ventanas, de cuando en cuando un terremoto azotaba… Claro era la casa del matrimonio Him-Utonio, los vecinos un tanto acostumbrados a sus repentinos arranques de "odio" lo pasaron por alto al principio, pero ahora esa disputa ya había durado demasiado, más que las normales, y se estaban comenzando a espantar….mientras, dentro de la casa.

-¡CARAJO BELLOTA DETENTE!-. Gritaba el azabache desde la seguridad oportuna de su campo de fuerza, la mujer solo le arrojaba esferas de energía.

-¡TODO ES TÚ CULPA!-. Le recriminaba, aun con el ataque vigente. -¡MUERETE BUTCH!-. Y más ataques iban en dirección de su marido.

Por su parte Butch no sabía qué demonios le pasaba a su mujer, desde que llego a su hogar después del trabajo, esta le comenzó a gritar y atacar, ya era un poco de costumbre eso, pero ahora sí, Bellota estaba iracunda. El ex RRB solo estaba protegiéndose, desde que se caso con la Utonio, le prometió a su padre de esta no volver a usar sus poderes en pro de la violencia (domestica), pero ahora estaba la tentadora idea de romper esa promesa. Esa mujer no se detenía ante nada; ya le había hecho burla, le había dicho palabras de cariño (cosa que normalmente no hacía), incluso le dio la razón en todo, y esta aun estaba así de loca.

-¡ME LARGO A CASA DE MI PADRE!-. Grito, y salió volando, rompiendo lo que restaba del techo de su hogar, Butch desapareció el campo de fuerza al ver la estala de color verde demasiado lejos, y suspiro, pasando su mano por su negro cabello.

-Está loca, ¿Qué bicho le pico para ponerse así?-. Se pregunto… y la que debía ser la puerta se cayó en cachitos. –Genial, ahora tengo que llamar a la constructora para que arregle…de nuevo-. Se lamento.

Mientras con Bellota, que salió de su desecho hogar, no tardo ni treinta minutos al llegar a casa de su padre, donde vivían aun sus dos hermanas, abrió la puerta con uno de los duplicados de la llave que aún conservaba, y entro, azotando la puerta. Burbuja salió de la cocina al oír tremendo golpe, y se encontró con Bellota, que estaba que irradiaba maldad pura, y… con los ojos llorosos.

-Bellota ¿Qué paso?-. Pregunto, la mayor solo estallo en llanto, Burbuja se asusto.

-¡Es un imbécil!-. Grito, y abrazo a la rubia, que seguía sin comprender pero le correspondió el abrazo a su hermana.

Una vez más tranquila, se sentaron en el sofá; resulto que Bombón y el profesor salieron, pero regresarían en la noche. Platicaron un rato, y Burbuja supo la razón por la cual Bellota maldecía a su marido, y lloraba cual magdalena.

-Le pediré el divorcio-. Dijo decidida, Burbuja, se atraganto con el agua que estaba tomando.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡No puedes divorciarte por algo como eso! Además, por lo que me has dicho él no sabe-. Dijo la rubia, su hermana desvió la mira. -¿Le dijiste o no?-. Pregunto, y Bellota se revolvió el cabello.

-¡Es obvio!-. Grito, Burbuja suspiro solamente.

Mientras con Butch, después de llamar a la constructora, le dijeron que tardarían más de lo normal, ya que estaba peor que las otras veces que habían hecho esta vez, no le quedo de otra que ir a dormir con sus hermanos, lo cuales compartían departamento en el centro de la ciudad, llego y entro pateando la puerta, una costumbre que no podía olvidar (más de una vez, fue regañado por el Profesor Utonio cuando hacia eso las veces que visitaba a Bellota). En la sala, para suerte o desgracia estaban sus dos hermanos, ambos en el sofá, viendo una película cualquiera. Cerró la puerta y camino hasta ellos, sentándose en el lugar vacio del lado derecho.

-¿Otra vez discutieron?-. Pregunto Boomer, sin despegar la vista del aparato frente a ellos.

-Sí, pero ahora juro, que no fue mi culpa-. Contesto, tomando varias palomitas del plato que estaba en la mesa de centro.

-¿Entonces? -. Ahora pregunto Brick, tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

-Llegue, me grito "Eres un desgraciado, maldito estúpido" y comenzó a atacarme, la casa termino hecha una mierda-. Comento, comiendo palomitas.

-Eh…-. Y los ex delincuentes, se quedaron tranquilos viendo la película de "Rápido y Furioso; reto Tokio", restándole importancia a la pelea marital de Butch.

Ahora de regreso con la familia Utonio, llegaron los integrantes restantes, y Burbuja les explico todo resumido, y con los detalles más importantes, entre ellas la razón del enojo de Bellota y la idea de esta de divorciarse.

-¡No puedes divorciarte!-. Grito Bombón, parándose frente a la morena. -¡No por eso! Te creería una infidelidad, o que volviera a ser delincuente, pero… ¡¿Pero esto?!-.

Bellota, se tapo las orejas con las manos, y gritaba cosas incoherentes para no escuchar a su hermana mayor, que estaba regañándola, mientras en la cocina, el Profesor se lavaba la cara con agua fría, Burbuja a su lado, estaba con toalla en mano.

-No puede ser…-. Se susurraba el padre de las tres PPG, y se volvía a mojar la cara.

Burbuja suspiro, y miro hacia la sala, donde sus hermanas seguían igual, miro a su padre, y se quedo pensando… Tenía que decirle a Butch el porqué de la actitud de Bellota. Así que dejo la toalla cerca del Profesor, tomo el teléfono y marco el número que se sabía a la perfección.

En casa de los chicos, sonó el teléfono, pero ninguno se levanto. Era un sonido molesto, e interrumpía la interesante película.

-Boomer, contesta-. Ordeno Brick.

-¿Y yo porque?-. Pregunto, viendo al mayor.

-Porque te apuesto lo que quieras que es Burbuja-. Respondió, viéndolo de reojo, el rubio bufo y se levanto.

Tomo el teléfono, y contesto; efectivamente era Burbuja, pero esta vez, se sorprendió de lo que ella le pidió.

-¿A Butch?-. Pregunto, y miro a la sala, donde sus hermanos le veían interrogativos. –Sí… Esta aquí, te lo paso-. Dijo, y le extendió el teléfono a su hermano.

Butch se levanto y lo tomo. –Hola cuñada-. Contesto.

-_Em… Butch, tengo que decirte algo muy importante, es sobre la pelea que tuviste con Bellota_-.

-Entonces ya les conto. ¿Qué pasa?-. Pregunto.

-_Veras…_-. Y escucho gritos, que no entendió, forcejeos, y más gritos, golpes, más gritos, como se rompían cosas, más gritos, y al fin alguien tomo el teléfono, pero antes de que él siquiera preguntara.

_-¡QUIERO EL DIVORCIO!_-. Escucho de la voz de su mujer…y después silencio. Habían colgado.

-¿Butch? ¿Qué te dijeron?-. Pregunto Brick, al ver a su hermano, estático… Butch soltó el teléfono que azoto en el suelo. –Ey-. Llamo de nuevo el mayor, y ahora si recibió respuesta.

-Quiere…el…divorcio-. Apenas dijo, Boomer que estaba por sentarse, se cayó de sentón y Brick solo abrió la boca y los ojos… esa sí que nunca la vieron venir. Tampoco vieron venir el tremendo desmayo que sufrió Butch.

Del otro lado, Bellota casi rompía el teléfono cuando colgó, tenía a Burbuja a sus pies, y a Bombón en la espalda, que la estaba sosteniendo… Todo se quedo en silencio e inmóvil…

-¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?!-. Pregunto Burbuja levantándose del suelo, y encarando a Bellota -¡Pobrecillo!-. Grito, señalando el teléfono.

-Sí, pobre teléfono, el no tiene la culpa-. Comento con sarcasmo, aun siendo sostenida por Bombón.

-¡No me refiero a él! ¡POBRE DE BUTCH!-. Grito, casi le rompió el tímpano a toda su familia.

Bombón soltó a su hermana, y cruzo sus brazos. Frunciendo el seño, claramente furiosa.

-No tenías porque hacer eso-.

-Oooh, claro que si debía que hacerlo-. Dijo, caminando desinteresadamente a la sala, dejando a sus hermanas y a su padre en la cocina. Bombón suspiro cansada.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Al día siguiente ahora sí, Butch ya en sus cinco sentidos (y con un moretón en la frente ya que se pego demasiado duro en el suelo), estaba listo para exigir explicaciones a Bellota, se preparo y fue con sus hermanos (los cuales iba por si a Butch le daba un no sé qué, y le ayudarían), estaban frente a la casa de los Utonio. Y como buena costumbre familiar que los caracterizaba, se acerco Brick y abrió la puerta de una patada.

-Ay no-. Dijo, se acerco, tomo la perilla de la puerta, cerro, y toco.

Entonces Burbuja abrió. Y les sonrió cálidamente. Les dejo entrar, y en la sala… para desgracia de Butch, estaba Bellota con un abogado.

-¡Ey! ¡Largo!-. Grito Butch, tomo al abogado del traje y lo arrojo de la casa. –Ahora, tú-. Dijo, señalando a Bellota, que frunció el seño molesta.

-¿Tú qué haces aquí?-. Pregunto, levantándose, y encarando al otro.

-Vengo a que me digas porque quieres el divorcio, no he hecho nada para que lo quieras-. Dijo, Bellota bufo, y se cruzo de brazos.

-¿No has hecho nada?-. Pregunto. El otro solo entrecerró los ojos.

-Si es porque mate a tú a guacamayo, ya pedí perdón por eso-. Se limito a decir, la mujer rodo los ojos.

-No seas imbécil, no es por eso-. Contesto. Mientras los hermanos veían todo desde distancia prudente.

-¿Mato a su guacamayo?-. Pregunto Burbuja, los dos hombre solo negaron con la cabeza, dando a entender que ellos tampoco sabían que el ave ya había pasado a mejor vida.

-¿Entonces?-. Pregunto Butch, trataba de hacer memoria, pero no recordaba nada realmente relevante para que ella le pidiera el divorcio…

-¡Tú me desgraciaste! ¡Por tu maldita culpa voy a sufrir un dolor horrendo! ¡Estúpido infeliz!-. Dijo, señalándolo y golpeándolo en la frente.

-¡Pero porque dices eso!-. Grito él, alejando la mano de Bellota.

-¡GRANDISIMO ANIMAL! ¡AUN TE HACES EL QUE NO SABE!-.

-¡ES PORQUE NO SÉ!-.

-¡ESTA EMBARAZADA!-. Y ahora todas las miradas se fueron a posar en Burbuja, que soltó la extraña razón del porque su hermana deseaba el divorcio. La rubia solo se encogió en su lugar al sentir las miradas de todos en ella.

-¿Es verdad…?-. Pregunto Butch, Bellota solo miro con odio a su hermana.

-¿Vamos a ser tíos?-. Preguntaron los otros dos varones en la sala.

-¡Sí! Es verdad eso… ¡PERO TODO ES TÚ CULPA! ¡YO NO QUERIA QUEDAR EMBARAZADA!-. Grito, y golpeo a su marido.

-¡¿Por qué mi culpa?! No siempre te recordare tu periodo-. Se defendió Butch, y ahora Bellota se quedo en silencio, no podía refutar esa razón….

-¡QUIERO EL DIVORCIO!-. Grito de nuevo.

-¿Y qué dirás?-. Miraron a la puerta principal, y era Bombón que entro sin saludar a su cuñado, y a los hermanos de este. – ¿Dirás que quieres el divorcio, porque él es el padre de tú hijo? Bellota, es una razón estúpida-. Comento.

-Tiene razón, además, Butch tiene derecho a estar con su hijo, mi hermano no es tan bestia como para no quererlo. Si se divorcian, solo se crearan más problemas-. Comento Brick, ahora Bellota estaba enojada, ya hablaron los mayores (y según todos, los más listos), suspiro resignada.

-Sigue siendo tú culpa-. Se limito a decir, y subió a la segunda planta, dejando al resto en silencio total.

-Supongo que ya no habrá divorcio-. Comento Boomer, y todos asintieron.

-Ya que están aquí, quédense a comer-. Dijo Burbuja.

Ahora todos tranquilos, después de que ya supieran el porqué del arranque de odio de Bellota, y que Butch la fuera a ver (llamado por Bellota), estaban los rubios y los pelirrojos en la planta baja, concretamente los últimos en la sala, y los rubios en el patio trasero. Y ahí estaba Bombón, en silencio con Brick, no sabía cómo iniciar alguna platica…

-Entonces…-. Dijo, llamando la atención del hombre. –Vamos a ser tíos… Nunca me espere eso de Bellota y Butch-. Comento.

-Tampoco nos esperamos que se casaran-. Dijo Brick, y Bombón rio un poco.

-Tienes razón, aun recuerdo como se puso el Profesor, cuando Butch vino a pedir la mano de mi hermana-. Dijo, ya más tranquila, y recargándose en el respaldo del sofá.

-Hubieras visto a "Él" y Mojo cuando se los dijo-. Hablo de nuevo Brick, y la chica volvió a reír.

Pero de nuevo se creó el silencio. A pesar de que sus hermanos estaban casados, y que los rubios estuvieran saliendo, Bombón no hablaba mucho con Brick, solo un par de veces en las que destacaba la de la boda de Bellota, donde todos se pusieron hasta la coronilla de ebrios, y se puso a platicar muy animadamente con el líder de los ex RRB (el cual estaba en igual de condiciones), dicha platica duro alrededor de tres horas, hasta que ella salió corriendo al baño a vomitar por la cantidad de alcohol consumida, y cuando regreso Brick estaba dormido en la mesa, y le hizo compañía ya que ella también se durmió en la mesa. Lo miro levantarse.

-Ven-. Le dijo, y se levanto, fueron hasta el patio, y se escondieron.

-¿A que venimos?-. Pregunto, pero Brick le hizo una seña para que callara y viera al frente.

Estaban tranquilamente ambos rubios en el patio, no era secreto alguno para nadie que estaban saliendo desde hacía un buen tiempo. Se querían mucho, y se lo demostraban (tampoco era como que exageraran). Ahí en el patio, estaba Burbuja, sentada en una sencilla banca, junto con su novio, en tranquilidad absoluta.

-Burbuja-. Le llamo, y ella le miro.

-Dime-. Boomer se levanto y se incoó frente a ella, tomándola de las manos, la chica solo miraba con una sonrisa.

-¿Te quieres casar conmigo?-. Y ahora fue turno de Burbuja para imitar a Butch, se desmayo, el rubio la atrapo, y muy preocupado le comenzó a llamar.

-Ay Dios, su padre me matara. Burbuja, despierta, vamos…-. Decía mientras le daba ligeras palmadas en la mejilla a su novia. –Vamos mujer-. Dijo ahora zarandeándola levemente.

-¡BURBUJA!-. Le grito, y ahora la rubio despertó, abrazándolo de repente.

-¡ACEPTO!-. Ese "acepto" sonó por toda la cuidad. Burbuja esta desbordante de felicidad, y estaba casi asfixiando a su novio, que trataba de librarse del abrazo de la PPG. Pero la chica solo se fijaba en su felicidad que no lo soltaba. -¡OH!-. Dijo y soltó al otro, que daba unas inhalas enormes.

-Tenemos que arreglar todo, y avisar, también esta lo del salón y las invitación y…-. Seguia enumerando.

Boomer una vez regularizo su respiración se levanto y camino hasta Burbuja y la tomo del hombro.

-Te falta el anillo-. Dijo, sacando de su bolsillo dicha sortija, Burbuja estaba al borde del llanto cuando de la puso su amado. –Ahora sí, puedes ir a hacer eso y más-. Le dijo con una sonrisa, y Burbuja le correspondió.

Cuando iban a entrar a la casa, se toparon con sus hermanos pelirrojos, y se quedaron en silencio.

-¿Estaban espi…?-.

-¡Oh, jo! ¡Mi-mira Brick un fenicopteriformes!-. Grito Bombón, señalando un punto en la nada. Brick miro en dicha dirección.

-¡Ah! ¡Qu-Que hermoso es!-. Dijo, con igual nerviosismo que su contraparte.

Los rubios miraron en dicha dirección, pero no vieron absolutamente nada, decidieron dar por locos a los pelirrojos y entrar a la casa, en el patio, después de que los rubios entraran, los mayores suspiraron, ya que casi eran descubiertos en su espionaje.

Una vez dentro solo esperaron a la llegada del Profesor que hizo exactamente lo mismo que cuando le pidieron la mano de Bellota, se tiro al suelo y lloro dramáticamente, recordando toda la vida se su hija (en esta ocasión, Burbuja), diciendo cosas no requeridas, como cuando se le cayó su primer diente, su primer novio, su primera vergüenza pública y demás. Bellota y Butch les felicitaron, al parecer se reconciliaron, ya que no habían más insultos de gravedad. Y al final, el Profesor dio su consentimiento.

-¿Y no le avisaras a Mojo y a "Él"?-. Pregunto Burbuja, Boomer le sonrió.

-Eso ahora lo arreglo-. Tomo su celular y marco un número. -¿Mojo?... sí, yo también te quiero… ¿Sabes? Me voy a casar con Burbuja, por favor avísale a "Él"… sí, yo les digo. Adiós-. Y colgó.

-¿Tan fácil?-. Pregunto la rubia, sin creer el tipo de relación que tenían ellos con sus "padres".

-Hice lo mismo-. Dijo Butch, con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Y comenzaron los preparativos de la boda, comenzando por el más fácil y factible; el salón donde seria la fiesta. Así que fueron los ahora comprometidos a revisar, salón, en salón, en salón… hasta que les dio flojera ver tremendo folletote, y decidieron que la fiesta seria en el salón donde sus hermanos se casaron, así que va una cosa menos. Y ahora fue la iglesia, donde la única que entro fue Burbuja, ya que bueno… Boomer no lo dejaron entrar después de gritar "Maldito calor", y lo dejaron fuera por maldecir. Después de tener día fijo, vino lo que más le emociono a Burbuja; el vestido.

-Burbuja…decídete de una vez…-. Rogaba Bellota, ya tenía un mes de embarazo, no se notaba, pero a veces tenia nauseas.

-Déjala, esta emocionada-. Dijo Bombón, ya llevaban alrededor de dos horas y media ahí dentro, y aun no encontraba un vestido la rubia.

-¡Este!-. Grito la menor, saliendo del vestidor; un vestido largo, entallado en el pecho y el abdomen, estraples, sin ser tan esponjado, pero tampoco sin ser tan liso. -¡Este me lo llevo!-. Salió del vestidor y miro a sus hermanas.

-Esta hermoso-. Dijo Bombón, y ambas miraron a la morena, que solo señalo a Burbuja.

-Yo ya no entro ni en mi vestido-. Dijo, haciendo reír a sus hermanas.

Mientras con los hombres, después de que Mojo, fuera a hablar con sus "hijos" sobre cosas las cuales no prestaron atención, el mono se fue, y ahora ellos se dedicaron a preparar al rubio para lo que le vendría, ya tenían el traje, así que era lo de menos, ya habían visto las casa (Brick les regalaría una en forma de regalo de bodas, cosa que hizo lo mismo con Butch), y Butch, le prepararía su despedida de soltero (cosa que le daba cierto temor, conociendo lo desatrampado que es su hermano), pero también venia otra cosa, tenían que ver la comida, ya que las mujeres se encargarían de los invitados.

-A ver, pondremos a petición de Butch; ensalada con mostaza y… ¿plátano?-. Dijo Brick, mirando con cara de asco a su hermano.

-¿Qué? Deberías ver como Bellota se come esa cosa-. Se escuso.

-Al parecer la sustancia X, hace que los síntomas sean más difíciles de predecir que en un embarazo normal-. Comento Boomer, asiento que Butch asintiera con la cabeza.

-Bueno como sea, eso queda, solo para ella. Lo demás es ver la cantidad de alcohol que va a haber-. Comento, y sintió la mirada de sus hermanos. -¿Qué miran?-. Pregunto.

-Nada-. Respondieron.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Y ya estaban todo, un día antes de la boda… Claro, que la despedida de Burbuja fue una semana antes, peor para Boomer no fue así, ya que se la hicieron ese mismo día. Ese día llegaron todos sus amigos, y conocidos, que le felicitaron. Y comenzó la fiesta. Butch era el más resistente al alcohol, cosa que aprovechaba para reírse de los demás… para desgracia de Brick, era el menos resistente a dicha bebida etílica.

Esa noche, se asemejo mucho a la despedida de soltero de Butch, ahora que lo pensaban, sus despedidas eran…demasiado alocadas, incluso vieron caer algo (o alguien) por la ventana…cabe decir que su departamento estaba en el tercer piso, así que esperaron que ese algo (alguien) estuviera bien, no querían enfrentar cargo penales.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Y al día siguiente en la boda.

-¡NO PUEDE SER!-. Grito Burbuja, al ver que no cerraba su vestido. –No…-. Dijo de nuevo, ahora con lágrimas en los ojos. -¡¿Por qué?!-. Grito de nuevo, y sus hermanas se acercaron. -¡NO CIERRA!-. Les grito.

-¿Cómo quieres que te entre? Estas igual de gorda que yo, y eso sin estar embarazada-. Critico Bellota, ahora a sus cuatro mese se notaba más su abultada barriga.

-¡NOOO!-. Grito Burbuja, llorando desconsoladamente.

-Bueno, Burbuja, por eso te dije que no comieras tanto, peor no me hiciste caso-. Trato de consolar Bombón, pero solo logro que la rubia llorara más.

Mientras del otro lado, los ex delincuentes estaban recostados donde podían, se sentían fatales, estaba con una resaca más grande que las palizas que recibían de niños. Brick estaba sentado en una silla, mirando a un rincón oscuro con una cerveza en mano (según él para combatir la resaca), en el suelo estaba Butch, tapándose la cabeza con una tela que se encontró por ahí, y por último el novio, estaba encerrado en un closet.

-Siento que moriré…-. Se escuchaba desde el closet.

Butch se levanto lentamente y gateo hasta el closet y se levanto. Abriendo la puerta de golpe.

-Sal, en tienes que estar ahora mismo en el altar-. Le dijo, Boomer que estaba hecho ovillo solo gruño. –Brick, ayúdame-. Dijo, el pelirrojo se levanto, y sacaron arrestando a su hermano, que solo gruñía en forma de desagrado.

Con las chicas después de que lograron cerrar el vestido de Burbuja, se arreglaron, ahora, las tres hermanas; una con vestido de novia, y las otras con vestidos más sencillos, salieron de la habitación, y dieron camino hacia la iglesia.

En la limosina, iba Burbuja, tarareando una canción y ya más feliz, aunque estaba con nervios, Bellota que simplemente veía por la ventana con aburrimiento y Bombón, que checaba la hora cada cinco segundos. Y finalmente llegaron. Bajaron, y en la entrada de la iglesia estaba el Profesor, que iba aentrar con la novia.

Dentro de la iglesia, estaba Boomer en el altar, con las manos en la cabeza.

-Ah…no soporto el dolor de cabeza, me está matando-. Dijo en susurros, y miro a sus hermanos, Brick parecía estar poseído ya que no se movía y tenía los ojos cerrados, Butch veía a la entrada, esperando a que llegaran las chicas.

Y comenzó a sonar la música nupcial, que para los tres que tenían resaca, parecía sonata de terror.

Y tan, tan, tan. Burbuja llego al altar. Dieron sus votos, el padre, bendijo lo que tenía que bendecir, les roció con agua (más a Boomer por alguna razón desconocida). Y llego la frase.

-Los declaro marido y mujer-.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Ahora todos estaban en la fiesta, y los ex RRB, volvieron a la andanza del alcohol, olvidando así el dolor de cabeza que se cargaban desde hace rato. Bellota estaba comiendo dicho platillo especial para ella y abstinencia total al alcohol, Burbuja no dejaba descansar a Boomer y lo tenía en la pista de baile. Mojo y el Profesor estaba llorando desconsoladamente porque sus bebes los dejaban y "Él" los gravaba divertido de las tonterías que decían los otros dos.

Bombón, que hasta el momento se mantenía sobria, vio a Brick, ya al borde del colapso, por lo ebrio que estaba, y lo fue a ayudar a no caer de cara en el frio suelo.

-¿Estás bien?-. Le pregunto, ayudándolo a sentarse. Se sentó a su lado.

-No, todo da vueltas-. Contesto Brick, Bombón suspiro.

-No, tú eres el que ve así-.

-¿Sí?...-. Pregunto y miro al frente, donde estaba la pista de baile. –Te pediría bailar, pero… de seguro me caería si me levanto ahora-. Comento, y dejo caer la cabeza en la mesa.

-Bueno, yo te pediría bailar, si no trajera estos horrendos tacones-. Comento ella, y lo hizo reír. Y se quedaron en silencio. -¿Quieres más vodka?-. Le pregunto, y Brick asintió.

No tardaron más que diez minutos para que Bombón terminara igual que Brick, ambos al límite de borracho, cantando, peleando, recordado, y platicando, sin prestar atención a lo que hacían sus hermanos, ni siquiera sabían que hora era., o donde estaban.

-¡Ya me arte!-. Grito Bombón, arrojando lejos un vaso de plástico. -¡Tú!-. Dijo, señalando a su compañero de ebriedad.

-¡Yo!-. Contesto, arrojando también su vaso.

-Vas a salir conmigo-. Ordeno Bombón, Brick le miro, y la tomo de la mano.

-Vamos pues, la puerta está abierta-. Dijo, señalando la puerta de salida, a lo que Bombón negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

-No, afuera no… Salir, como amigos, para después ser novios… ¿Me entiendes?-. Explico, lentamente, tomando una botella por el cuello.

-Ah, ya entiendo, salir… Claro…-. Contesto el otro, tomando otros dos vasos, para que la chica sirviera el vodka.

-Exacto, salir-. Dijo ella y tomo su vaso, su compañero tomo el suyo.

-¡Salud!-. Gritaron, y de un trago se acabaron el líquido.

Sus hermanos veían todo desde lejos.

-Qué lindo, le invito a una cita-. Comento Burbuja, claramente feliz por su hermana mayor.

-Claro, estando ebrios ambos, pero lo hizo-. Dijo Bellota, asiendo obvio lo…obvio.

-Bueno, pues necesitaba valor para pedírselo-. Ahora hablo Boomer.

-Y Brick tenía que dejar de lado su orgullo para aceptar-. Dijo Butch.

-¡NO!-. Grito Burbuja y capto la atención de los otros tres, y la rubia señalo al frente. Los líderes estaban comiéndose a besos sobre la mesa, de la cual ya habían tirado las botellas (llenas y vacías), aunque claramente ebrios a más no poder, así que salieron corriendo para separarlos. Porque si llegaban más lejos esos pelirrojos culparían a sus hermanos de no detenerlos a tiempo.

* * *

Siento las faltas ortográficas, y salidos gente bonita y chula y linda :D


End file.
